Pride of the Mountain
by IllustriousCharm
Summary: The unexpected journey becomes more unexpected when a woman joins the company of Oakenshield that resembles a dead lover of Fili's. This girl has many secrets of her own and a purpose for this journey. Can any of them figure her out? Rating M for the future contents.
1. Hobbiton

The clear blue skies above, and the soft green, rolling hills below, Jessamine Braeshyl had never seen anything like Hobbiton before. Her blue-slate eyes soaking in scenery around her as her horse trotted along the cobbled, mossy paths of the village. She knew she was early, extremely so, but her mother had always told her that being early was being on time, and that being on time... well that was being late. Jessamine figured that she could find something to occupy herself with to whittle down the three unnecessary hours before she dare knock on a particular hobbit's door. Guiding her horse into the heart of Hobbiton, she dismounted and hitched her horse, ClipClop, at a nearby post. Rubbing his nose softly, she slipped him a sugar cube from her pocket. "Stay here 'Clips, and don't go making passes at any unsuspecting mares". Patting his shoulder, Jessamine walked away towards the market.

Strolling along the street, she let her eyes wash over the wares at each merchant's stall, stopping every now and then to pick up an item and ask the merchant about their craft. Kindly thanking them for their information, she would then put the item back down and continue on. The market goers of Hobbiton were beginning to stare, any person, let alone a woman above the height of four feet tended to grab attention. Jessamine was noticing their wary glances and was becoming uncomfortable. At five foot one, _she_ was used to be the short one. This attention was entirely foreign and uncomfortable, so she decided to leave the market and prying eyes.

Walking through the town, she stopped in front of a pub with a swinging sign "The Green Dragon", she smiled to herself. "What a quaint little place, hopefully it'll still be here after the journey so I can bring a friend." Swinging her arms behind her back, and clasping her hands together, she continued the stroll through town, finding other curiosities to momentarily look at, and eventually finding her way down to the bank of the lake. She spent a good long while skipping rocks before realizing the sun was setting and that the time had come. She made her way back to the town square, untied her horse and led him up the hilly path towards a particular hobbit hole with a glowing blue Dwarf letter on the door.

Leaving the horse in the pasture across the way, Jessamine took a breath and knocked firmly three times. Harsh mumbles could be heard from the other side of the door, and when it opened a very flustered hobbit filled the door. He stood in silence for a second before saying, "you are not a dwarf." Jessamine replied, "no I am not, but I presume you are Mr. Baggins and you already have half the others here by now?" He nodded in defeat, and stood aside as she ducked her head to step in. "Mr. Baggins-" she started. "Call me Bilbo", he hastily replied. "Bilbo, where would you like me to put my belongings?" Bilbo Baggins pointed to the end of the hall. Jessamine walked down and neatly hung her cloak and sword upon the coat rack. He looked astonished, "you're the first one all night that's done that..." She gave him a warm smile and shrug in response. A large roar of laughter sounded from the opposite hallway, Jessamine gave Bilbo a questioning look. He shook his head and bade her to follow him in that direction.

Coming into view, Bilbo led Jessamine to the dining room. It was full of dwarfish men, noise, and flying foods. At the table's edge nearest her a tall, graying, man, taller than she, addressed her presence. "Oh Lady Braeshyl, you made it." "I hand't expected this gathering to be nearly as crowded. Gandalf." Jessamine leaned over and gave the aging wizard a hardy hug. Gandalf smiled, taking a drag from his pipe, "well pull up a chair and have some supper before the moment has passed." She smiled and scooted in, putting a few odds and ends of food onto her plate. Before she took a bite, Gandalf formally introduced her, "everyone this is Jessamine Braeshyl, I have personally requested that she join us on this quest." Nods of acknowledgement and rumbles of "hello" sounded around the table before the dwarves went back to their food and fun. From the far corner of the table two dwarves were eyeing her. The baby-faced, brunette was in a frenzy of sudden excitement, and was nudging the blonde dwarf next to him. In a harsh whisper he spoke, "Fili... Fiiliii! Doesn't she look just like-?" The blonde with his braided mustache had removed the pipe from his mouth, his eyes fixated on Jessamine. "Yes Kili, I know!" He whispered back sharply, "she looks exactly like Caltria, but it cannot be true..."

Fili placed the pipe back into his mouth, his thoughts reeling. This girl couldn't possibly be Caltria, she had died during an Orc raid on the Ironhills almost 40 years ago. He got so caught up in his thinking that he had sucked in the smoke and had forgotten to exhale. His brother, Kili began clapping him hard on the back, as he began to cough. The other dwarves around the table giving blank, but concerned stares.

As the dinner finished the dwarves helped Bilbo clean up, in their own way. As dishes and silverware flew across rooms into the kitchen, Jessamine walked into the parlor. Finding an overstuffed chair, she sat down in it, her knees pushing back slightly into her chest. She laughed to herself, "I have never in my life been too tall for a chair..." she thought. One of the dwarves walked into the parlor, clearing his throat. Jessamine looked over. The blonde dwarf she had seen at dinner was standing in the room. He looked her straight in the eyes, a searching look on his face. Jessamine found him very handsome, his mess of blonde hair and sultry voice would have been enough, but the mustache and his blue eyes glittering in the firelight were enough to make her look away quickly. He cleared his throat once again and said, "my name is Fili, I'm from the Blue Mountains. What about yourself?" Jessamine looked into the hearth and dryly stated, "I'm Jessamine Braeshyl, from Lake Town." Fili raised an eyebrow and asked, "You look a lot like a woman I used to know... who were your parents?" She snapped around to look at him, "my mother was Arabeth Braeshyl of Dale, I don't know who my father was, but I know he was from Dale as well." Fili was about to ask another question when a sharp round of knocks came on the front door. Jessamine sighed in relief.


	2. Hobbiton Part II

The whole Hobbit hole went silent as the knocks sounded. Gandalf rose from the kitchen, cutting through the parlor to the door. Jessamine got up leaving Fili eyeing his feet, wishing he could have been more to the point with his questions. "Gandalf..." A strong voice sounded from outside, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, wouldn't have found it all if it hadn't have been for that mark on the door." He unclipped his cloak and threw it at Jessamine. She caught it out of reflex, but her temper was beginning to flare, "I am no coat hanger!" She snarled to herself, setting the cloak aside, and crossing her arms. Gandalf clapped a hand on the dwarf's back, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarf gave a horrid smirk and crossed his arms, "so this is _the _hobbit." Jessamine watched, as Thorin circled around Bilbo, his demeaning eyes carving the hobbit down to size. "I thought so," he chuckled, "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Thorin was heading with the rest of the dwarves toward the dining room when Gandalf and Jessamine locked eyes, she shot him an irritated look. "Ah wait," he coughed, "I have decided to add one last member to the company, I feel she will provide advantages for us near the end of our journey." Thorin looked around puzzled, "she?" Jessamine rolled her eyes, stepping into the hall. His smoldering blue eyes locked onto hers. He chuckled a good long while. "Gandalf, surely you jest, this woman will be of no more value than any other in her sex." The other dwarves began to snigger. Jessamine crossed her arms up under her large breasts...

Kili stifled a laugh a ribbed Fili fiercely, "Oi, what a buxom lass you've set your mind to! She'll be more than a handful when the time comes!" Fili gave his brother a knowing look, but said nothing.

Stepping closer to Thorin she looked down upon him, using the two inch advantage that she had. "What do you find more intimidating about me master dwarf? The fact that I am a woman who can fight, or the fact that I could replace one of your dwarves in their use?" He narrowed his eyes as a silence washed over the group. She continued, "My sex has every capability and will of strength that yours has, we are merely smarter, and because of that we can afford the luxury of not having to resort to such antics..." Her nose wriggled as she smirked, she had him right where she wanted him, madly befuddled. And with that she walked off toward the dining room.

Thorin was furious, his broad shoulders heaving up and down, going red in the face. The other dwarves were beginning to head toward the dining room, only Fili and Kili staying behind with Thorin and Gandalf. His eyes shot over to the contemplating wizard, "Gandalf", he spat, "I will not have that harpy in this company! Get rid of her now!" Gandalf gave him a soft smile, "she means well Thorin, but she is not any mere woman to be trifled with. She is a skilled swordsman from Laketown and-" "I don't give a damn! My men are twice as good as any she-devil!" Thorin interrupted." Gandalf gave him a stern look and continued, "and her ancestors fought along side you the day Smaug invaded Erebor. Her family resided in Dale and almost all were killed that day, save for her mother." Thorin took a deep breath, something in him began to soften slightly. "Alright, she can come, but I will not slow our haste, nor will I accommodate for any of her shortcomings. If she dies, it will be her own doing." Gandalf chuckled, and they walked into the dining room. Fili and Kili still remaining in place.

"Kili...there's something I'd like you to help me with." Fili wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Yes of course! Anything!" Fili leaned in, "Kili, I need you to help me find out more about this girl. She resembles Caltria so closely that I must find out if that girl is her or not." Kili nodded curtly, giving his brother's arm a squeeze. "I'm with you all the way." And with that they made their way to the dining room.

Plans were already underway, Thorin was discussing a map, with Bilbo over one shoulder, Jessamine leering over his other. "Our goal is to take back Erebor", Thorin dragged his finger across the map. Jessamine smiled, "so that's why you wanted me." Before she could shoot off another jeer at him Thorin looked over at the white-haired, and oldest dwarf, "Balin give them the contract". The dwarf rose and handed Bilbo and Jessamine their contract. She quickly and silently read it over and signed without hesitation. Then to drive her message home, she gently slid the neatly folded contract into Thorin's hand. "You can keep your gold, I won't be needing any of it." She rubbed his shoulder playfully, before leaving the room, her nose wrinkling with a childish smile. "I'm off to bed, see you all in the morning." Fili and Kili watched her walk off down the hall, her hips swiveling all along. Kili sniggered, "she's got you on your toes uncle". Thorin shot the boyish dwarf a warning glare. "That woman thrives on spiting me..." He rubbed his forehead.

* * *

So I have a Deviantart profile that I am posting concepts to... This is Jessamine as she appears in Hobbiton: /d70lho0 (I have the other outfits... but for the next chapters... ;) so please keep reading)


	3. Good Morning'ed

She was the only one allowed to stay at Bilbo's that night, the dwarves stayed at an inn near the center of town... aside from there only being one guest bedroom in his home anyways and she purposely went to bed early to procure that free room. She slept snugly against the downed pillow, wrapping her arms around it in a taught hold, lest someone steal it from her grasp. She was slightly tall for the bed that she had to curl herself in it to sleep comfortably, but she didn't mind. She liked that position.

Jessamine rose early the next morning, Thorin said they would be leaving at dawn and she had to prepare herself. She rose an hour before sunrise, lighting a candle next to the bed, she stretched her arms up, throwing them behind her back as she yawned. Her toes curling as she opened her eyes in the dim light. She pulled herself from the bed, and making it neatly before setting to her task. She walked over to the large round window, pulling back the curtains, but leaving the shears in place, cracking the window open. A cool breeze blew in across her body, goosebumps rising on her skin. She bit her lip in glee, loving the feeling of the fresh morning air and the smell of wet sweetgrass and timothy hay wafting in off the pastures. She turned her attention back to the room after lingering a few seconds more at the window.

She walked back to the bed pulling her pack onto it pulling out a wrapped bundle, a pair of boots, and her hair brush. She smiled, "no more confining dresses for a good long while." She untied the twine from the package, and pushed aside the wrapping. She pulled out a dark green cloak and set it aside, along with its broach. After removing all the contents of the package she found what she wanted. Standing up, she pulled the side strings on each side of her corset and hastily removed it. Then from the bottom of the package she pulled out a soft white linen wrap. Starting at her left side she began winding it across her bare breasts until she ran out of material. She grabbed a fastening pin out of the package and pinned the material tightly together. She walked across the room to the dressing table and checked herself in the mirror, kneading her breasts into place. She nodded curtly, "can't have you ladies galavanting about when you ought not to be." She picked up a tunic shirt off the bed, slipping it on, leaving the ties loose over her chest exposing the cleavage. She dug around some more finding her pants, examining them in the light she felt them with her hands, "cow leather, very nice, he always spoils me rotten." She sat on the edge of the bed pulling them on, they became tight the closer they came to her hips, she loved their blood burnt color. Tucking, in her shirt she grabbed her corset vest. Buckskin hide with intricate designs stamped on it. She slipped the straps over her shoulder, and brought it to the front, the corset made in a cut just beneath her bust. She began tightening it, and tied it off.

Going back to the bed, she dug into her pack once more, finding her arm bracers, a gift. She set them down. Walking over to the dressing table, Jessamine sat with her brush and began to toil with the tangles she had formed in her sleep. After brushing her blonde locks out to their full length she pulled it back tightly. Beginning a braid that would lead down her back and let out slightly around her shoulders. Her bangs were falling into her eyes, she had thought about pinning them, but her cowlick right in the middle of her forehead always made it look so strange, so she let the unruly hairs fall where they may. She finished her hair, cleaning out the brush, and placing it away in her pack. She then took the bracers, and slipped them over each arm, fastening them into place with their brass buckles. She sat one final time, pulling on the boots. They were her favorite, she always wore them when she went anywhere far from the reaches of Laketown. The imprints in the leather were worn and faded but, the rich feel and comfort they provided her were worth all the world. Lacing them from the bottom of her shins up she could hear the sound of meadow larks calling to each other through the fields through her ajar window. The sun was beginning to break over the horizon.

Standing up, she neatly folded her attire from the night before, she curled her lip thinking, "I'm sure Bilbo wouldn't mind if I left these here, they will only take up room if I bring them." And with that she left all, but her under corset neatly folded on the bed. She extinguished the candle, and quietly left the room with her pack in hand. Tip toeing through the hobbit's halls she made her way to the front door. She paused, in the parlor Bilbo's contract lay unsigned on the table, she frowned. She shook her head, "I know he will come", she thought, and she pulled the front door to. The morning air was crisp and wet with the smell of surrounding crops. Jessamine took in a deep breath, savoring the moment. She looked around not seeing her horse, she smirked, "I bet he'll come for food". She pursed her lips together and made three short bird chirps, and one high-pitched trill. Clips slowly came trotting from on far, his ears perked at the promise. "You old fool," she smirked, "you would do anything for food". She reached into her sack and pulled out two red apples. The stallion came running. Prancing up to her, he gratefully took them, and began nuzzling her for more. "Now now", Jessamine chided, "we have quite a bit of work to do before I give you more." And with that she began fastening her packs, to the horse, the stallion impatiently pawing at the ground.

Jessamine looked to the sky, it might've been about 6:30 in the morning, she was glad that she rose early. She gave Clips a hard rub on the neck, and they began to walk towards Hobbiton's center to meet the dwarves. The dwarves were lodging at an inn attached to the Green Dragon Pub. Not a soul but the inn keeper's daughter was awake. Jessamine felt a pang of annoyance ring through her. "He _said_ we were leaving at dawn. I'm even _technically_ late…" she thought to herself. Jessamine asked the young hobbit to go see if any of them had stirred. About twenty minutes later, the girl returned to say that none but the eldest looking had arisen. Jessamine asked for their room numbers. She went to Dwalin and Balin's door first, the hobbit girl had told Jessamine that Balin was already awake, so she knocked politely. "Master Balin? Are you awake master dwarf?" Stirring sounds and inaudible cusses came from the other side of the door. "Aye, lassie, we're awake, we shall be joining you shortly." She smiled, "Thank you." Dori, Nori, and Ori were sharing a room, Jessamine walked down the hall. She wrapped on the door twice, no answer. She waited, and then knocked twice again. "Ori, I know at least _you_ are capable of hearing me. You all need to wake up!" Ori timidly cracked the door open, looked up at Jessamine with foggy eyes. "Ori, it's time to get a move on." He nodded and shut the door. She could then hear thuds and curses uttering from inside the room, she had succeeded. Across the hall was Oin and Gloin's room, gaining in confidence she sharply knocked three times on the door. "Master dwarves it is time you rose." She could hear deep throated cusses and drawling 'ehhr's, she had woken them. Three more rooms remained. Two doors down Jessamine began her incessant knocking, from the other side of the door… "What in hill's name is it?" She chuckled to herself. "Master dwarves, you best be getting up, we are all on our way." A terribly loud thud sounded. "Blast you, and your-", mumbled foreign tongues began arguing with one another behind the door, as Jessamine assumed that Bombur had rolled out of the bed and onto someone.

She inhaled deeply, a knowing smirk on her face. "Two more," she sang to herself. At the far reaches of the hallway were the rooms. She had forgotten which one belonged to the brothers, and which to Thorin, but at this point it did not matter much. Picking a door, she pounded her fist upon it soundly. It opened as she was about to deliver another knock. "I told you we did not request any wake up calls", Thorin dreary eyed, and very irritated was in the doorway. A short-lived look of surprise washed over his face before giving way to a scowl, "what are you doing here?" She smiled at him warmly, "you said we were leaving at dawn, and it is now an hour and a half past." He slammed the door in her face. "Good morning to you too!" she jeered at him.

With all the commotion going on the whole floor, Kili had woken up, and popped his head out the door to see Jessamine making the rounds. He slammed the door and jumped on Fili shaking him awake. Not being the morning person, Fili grabbed his brother's shirt collar, tossing him to the floor, before turning back into the bed. "Mahal Kili, what is it?" "Jessamine, she's here waking all of us up, and I figured you'd like to pretend you've been awake this whole time." Fili started, sitting stark upright and jumping from the bed. They both heard Thorin's angry voice and opened their door slightly to see what was going on… "What do you want", he said, the irritation in his face more than apparent. She playfully tapped her foot, "you said we were leaving at dawn…" They heard him slam the door. "Kili quick shut the door!" he did so just as Jessamine turned on her heels and knocked. "Fili, Kili no more sleeping, even the gnomes have been awake longer." Kili sniggered, "That's a good one." Fili rolled his eyes, motioning for Kili to open the door. He pulled it wide open, Jessamine leaning on an elbow, a huge grin playing at her cheeks. The dwarf brothers couldn't help but smile back. "It's time to get going, before I become a nice floor pelt for a certain dwarf prince." She pointed at Thorin's door. "I will be out in the courtyard." Fili couldn't find the words, it was strange, normally he said everything without the slightest hesitation. "Ehhh. Jessamine-" She stopped and peered back. He winced, "Good morning." She smiled warmly, "Good morning, and you can call me Jessa." And with that she left, walking down to the courtyard. Waiting for her instigated chaos to follow her out into the morning sun.

* * *

So I'm hoping that is as full of laughter and lip biting as it is when I actually write it and read it to myself… ?


	4. Hiding Something

Jessamine smiled, the sun warming her face as she leaned back against the hitching post in the courtyard. Clips and the ponies tugging with impatience at their reins. She playfully pressed her forehead to the stallion's, rubbing his cheeks and looking him square in the eye, "eeeasy boy, they'll be down shortly." Dwalin and Balin were the first out of the inn, Dwalin paid no mind to the girl, walking over to his pony, he began hitching it. Balin smiled seeing Jessamine hugging her horse around the neck, giving it playful pats, and baby talk. "Mornin' lassie. Is thissun' yours?" he walked over and beamed up at the beast, Clips looking down, eyeing the dwarf suspiciously. "Yes Master Balin, I've raised this knot head from colt to stallion, and he's a damn proud one to boot." She beamed, giving Clips one last pat on the neck. He bobbed his head impatiently. The two continued a brief conversation about the morning's weather as the other dwarves began to pour out of the inn. Fili and Kili were third to last, and Thorin was dead last.

They all began hitching their gear to their ponies, occasionally chatting with one another. Kili walked over to Jessamine, "that's a damned big pony." He eyed her horse. She cracked a smile, "he's not a pony Kili, he's a Rhovanion stallion. Would you like to pet him?" Kili hesitated. "I-I've never seen such a huge one before." "He doesn't bite, unless you're teasing away his food…" She winked, Jessamine really liked bragging about Clips and so she gave a small whistling trill and Clips brought his massive face right in front of Kili. "Go ahead, he can't hurt you. He's nothing but a big lummox." She rubbed the horse down his neck as Kili worked up the courage to nuzzle the horse's face. He eventually did and started laughing as Clips started rooting around on him for food. Fili looked around, hearing his brother's laugh. Kili was over with Jessamine, her horse pushing him side to side with it nose. Fili gave a small smile, as he finished tying off his pony. "Kili your pony doesn't load itself" he called. "Aye" was the response. Kili thanked Jessamine for letting him pet Clips and walked off to his own pony. Fili approached her. He was about to try his luck again when Thorin came up to her. "Why do you have that?" he asked. "Have what?" "That." He pointed at the horse. She smirked, "because I'm tall enough to handle one." And without another word she mounted her horse and slowly but expertly trotted him around the courtyard. Fili's eyes caught his uncle's. "Not a word," he soured. They all mounted their ponies and slowly made their way out of the Shire beginning their journey.

As they trotted through the countryside Jessamine took in deep breaths and sighed them out, smiling to herself. Talking mainly to herself she said, "this is very pleasant." "Yes, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?" Fili and Kili had ridden up beside her. Kili, giving her a toothy grin said, "so you know enough about us, but what is there to know about you?" Fili quietly nodded from her right, Kili on her left. Jessamine went silent for a few moments, "not much to tell really, I was born and raised in Laketown, and the farthest I've ever traveled from it before now was Rohan." The brothers looked at each other. Fili pushed, "surely there are some interesting things about you…" "Well…I guess maybe a few" By instinct Jessamine reached up and touched her hair covering her ears, and then quickly returned her hand to the reins. "Tell us", they said in unison. "I speak fluent Quenya and Sindarin," she stated. They gave each other looks, Kili asked, "Why would you need to speak in Elvish tongues?" She sighed, "because I am the main facilitator of trade between Mirkwood and Laketown." Kili let out a small, "oh". She continued, "that's probably one reason why Gandalf hauled me out here." Fili spoke, "do you know any Khuzdul?" She blinked at him, "no, you're the first set of dwarves I've interacted with." She reached up and touched her hair again. "why do you keep doing that?" Fili raised an eyebrow. She started, "I'm not doing anything." She then busied herself by playing with the gold chain around her neck. Fili couldn't see what was attached to the chain, she had it tucked into her cleavage. He thought about asking, but considered after the way she answered about her hair he probably shouldn't.

She cleared her throat, "are you two going to ask me anymore questions, or can I enjoy the rest of my morning?" She seemed to have become somewhat defensive. The two said nothing in response. "Well then, good morning." And with that she bade Clips to trot ahead of the two. Fili and Kili pulled their ponies close together. Fili looked his brother in the eyes, "I get the feeling she's hiding something." Kili nodded. "I say when we make camp tonight, we continue to press her." And they both nodded in agreement. Things were beginning to quiet in their caravan, everyone was running out of things to say. Suddenly Bilbo came running alongside, "Wait! Wait!" The company stopped short. "I've signed it." Balin inspected the contract, "That you have Mr. Baggins, welcome aboard." Thorin snorted, "Give him a pony." And with that the company was officially on their way. Jessamine backtracked to Bilbo, "I'm glad you came", she smiled warmly at him, "this will be an adventure that you'll never forget."

* * *

So hopefully these are going ok for you guys? :3 I always worry if I'm making them too short… and for anyone who needs or would like to see the illustrations for this story please visit my deviant art page: the link is on my fanfiction profile homepage


	5. Jessamine's Secret

The company had been riding along for some time now, a quiet had settled in upon them, save for the occasional conversations between one dwarf to another. Jessamine was becoming bored, she wanted to move faster, but knew she'd get a snide reply if she asked. Clips was impatiently walking as well, he enjoyed galloping through the open fields and being allowed to jump gates and fences when they ventured far from Laketown. He gave an annoyed whinny, this slow pace was not suiting his fancy. "Yeah, me too" Jessamine gave in reply. She began looking around, absent-mindedly chewing her lower lip. Scanning the scenery her eyes caught movement about 100 yards off in the high-brushed hills surrounding the trees. She eyed it warily. The rustle of the thicket was following their movement through the forest. A sudden pang of excitement burst through her chest, her heart rate picking up. Jessamine made two clicks with her mouth and Clips picked up his pace. She rode to the front of the caravan right alongside Thorin and Balin who were having a conversation. She didn't hesitate to interrupt. "I believe we are no longer alone." He raised an eyebrow, "where?" Jessamine pointed to the far east horizon. Thorin strained his eyes, "I see nothing, it is your imagination. Calm down." Then, a large branch fell in front of Thorin and Jessamine spooking their animals. Thorin was thrown from his pony. Jessamine held tight to the reins muttering "calm" in Sindarin. A large cat-like creature began climbing down from the tree. Others began appearing from the thick underbrush around them. They had been stalking the company for several miles.

These snarling beasts bared fangs as large as daggers, and claws that glinted like steel, their pitch black eyes glinting in the shadowy forest light. Their fur was fawn in color but horribly gnarled and matted, a large mound of tangles covering the hunch back between their shoulder blades. The leading beast in the pack let out a bellowing roar, its jaws monstrous and intimidating. The company drew their weapons, Thorin getting to his feet wielding his ax. Bilbo was terribly startled, looking to Gandalf he questioned, "what are those things?" "They are kaeraferals, their bite is poisonous, don't let them near you." Bilbo made a large gulp. Jessamine snarled, "I thought these things only inhabited the mountains of Angmar?" She drew her broadsword off her back. A beast lunged at her, she directed her horse to dodge, and she swung slicing the cat smartly on the nose. It let out a low growl and rounded to attack again. The others in the company began to take on the others of the pack. The beast charged, Jessamine gave Clips a high whistle coupled with an ending trill. He reared back kicking out his front legs, driving the creature backwards. It dodged around, and made a jump at her, knocking her from the horse. Jessamine scrambled to her feet. The cat circled, and then charged. She readied her blade, made a small side-stepping motion and drove her blade into the beast's neck. It let out a deafening cry, trying hard to pull away. It swung its paw, and pinned her to the ground. The sword still in its neck, the beast reared its head back and went in for the kill. Jessamine quickly pulled one of her daggers from her hip and slammed it through the cat's chest into it's heart. "Not today kitty!" She growled. The large beast whimpered in pain before collapsing dead on top of her. Jessamine released an exasperated sigh, as she began pushing with her feet to remove the fallen creature. She pushed it aside, and sharply removed her blades from it, wiping its blood off on the monster's fur. She holstered her weapons and looked up.

Thorin was a few yards away. He gave her a curt nod, "you handled that creature better than I thought." Jessamine pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "I already told you I could." She scanned around looking at the other fallen beasts. They had been killed and everyone had escaped unscathed. She was glad. Fili ran up to her, "Jessamine" "It's Jessa, remember?" "Jessa," Fili looked flustered and worried, "Are you hurt?" She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "No Fili, I'm fine, but thank you." He returned the smile, "I'm glad." Kili approached the two of them, a smile from ear to ear, "well done Jessa, I have never seen a woman fight so ferociously! It suits you well!" She blushed hard. "Th-thanks, it was nothing really, a close friend taught me everything..." She trailed off, touching her hair once again. She cleared her throat, "we better get going, the sun will be setting within another couple of hours." She looked over to Thorin who silently nodded in agreement. He beckoned everyone to collect themselves and remount. The company did as such and were off through the forest clearing up to a set of large bouldered hills.

About a half an hour after dusk Thorin called the company to a halt, resting at a rocky overhang, its bold face giving a beautiful view of the low lying valley below. A fire was made and dinner was had. The dwarves ate cheerily and jeered and joked with one another. Jessamine sat quietly by the fire, her back leaned against the rock face. She watched the flames flicker quietly as Fili and Kili sat near her, Fili making himself a pipe, and Kili pleading with his brother to share. Fili smiled, "you know you're still too young for this. Mother would have my hide if she found out..." Kili pouted, "she won't find out if you keep yer mouth shut." Fili lit the pipe, and smiled over at Jessamine. "So Jessa", her name rolling off his tongue, "we never finished our conversation this morning." A small look of panic crossed her face. "Oh really? I thought it ended." Kili stifled a laugh at her flustered face. Fili scooted closer, taking a drag from his pipe, and blowing out a puff of smoke. "That necklace of yours, what is it?" Jessamine raised an eyebrow, "of what importance is it to you? It's a family heirloom if you must know." She clutched at her necklace's chain protectively. "Can I see it?" Fili made another puff. "We dwarves have an eye for fine jewels", he winked. Her face filled with color, "f-flattery will get you nowhere with me. And no you can't see it, it is far too precious to me, that I would just hand it over to anyone." Fili and Kili gave each other a knowing look. Kili rolled himself over to Jessamine's other side, pinning her between the two of them. Fili leaned in, Jessamine could feel his breath on her neck. "I promise to give it back love." Her face became twice as red, she faltered and fell backwards, landing in Kili's lap. Kili playfully petted her head, giving her a wink. She was so terribly overwhelmed by their shenanigans that she couldn't speak. She shut her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. She sat up, exhaled, gave them both her sternest look possible, and walked away from the campfire. The brothers broke out in a fit of giggles. Her face had gone so red she appeared severely sunburnt.

She walked over to the ponies and rested her back against a tree, rubbing the embarrassment out of her heated cheeks. She sighed, "I want to tell them, but it's too early to do so..." She peered up at the stars, her lips mumbling a silent prayer as she clasped her necklace in her hands. She knew she would have to tell them, especially Thorin of her parents, of her true age, that she was half-dwarf. But now was not the time. She rubbed the locket in her hand before she opened it, her father's named inscribed on its cover. Inside a picture of her mother in one panel and in the other panel a tiger's eye gem with a blue opal laid into it. She ran her fingers over the gems, the gems that were her parent's wedding gems. A small tear tried to escape the corner of her eye as she quickly wiped it away. She stared at it a moment longer, before clicking it closed and tucking it safely back between her breasts. She gazed up once more to the skies, "don't worry dad, that dragon hasn't seen the likes of me."

* * *

Please send me in some more reviews, I would love to know if you love, hate, or can at least tolerate this fic. How I can improve. What you think so far... The silence of my inbox scares me. lol


End file.
